


Hidden in the Shadows

by Marsthewriter99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Bisexual Male Character, Fanfiction, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), LGBTQ Character, Murder, My First Fanfic, Transgender, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsthewriter99/pseuds/Marsthewriter99
Summary: When Peter Parkers cousin in murdered, Peter is determined to figure out who killed his cousin and give justice to his cousin.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I headcanon MJ to use she/they pronouns. So I will be using both of those pronouns for MJ. 

I walk down the hallways with my head down, trying not to draw attention to myself. I open the door to the classroom, "Why are you late?" The math teacher asks me. "Sorry," I say without explaining why. I take a seat in the back of the class. I tune out the teacher the whole time. The teacher hands out a paper I start working on it. He goes over to the phone as it starts to ring, "Peter, your aunt is here to bring you home," he informs me. I didn't know I was going home early. I grab my backpack and start heading to the hallway when I walk past a kid he trips me.

I quickly regain my balance, "Aaron, let's not try to start problems today shall we?" The teacher says, annoyed, "it was an accident!" Aaron defends himself, I roll my eyes, yeah right,

"Have a good day Peter." Mr. Jackson says to me. I smile at him.

"You too sir," I reply. I walk to the office to see my aunt, I walk in the door of the office, "hey." I say, my aunt gives me a sad smile, something's wrong.

"Thank you." Aunt May says to the office workers they nod and we walk out of the school,

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"I just got a call from your aunt Michelle." She pauses, "Oliver's in the hospital, he's in critical condition." She says.

I stare at her, "What happened?" I ask quietly.

"he was shot." She says. I look at her not sure what to say

We drive to the hospital in silence, we sign in and go to his room, my cousin, Oliver is laying on the bed, with tubes connected to him everywhere. Aunt May goes and hugs her sister Aunt Michelle. I stare at Oliver, "who did this to him?" I ask quietly. Aunt Michelle shakes her head, "we don't know, police haven't found the person yet." She says. We sit in silence with only the sounds of the machines to listen to. We sit there for about 30 minutes, the beep of the heart monitor starts to quicken, and Oliver starts jolting, doctors run in,

"he's seizing, push 10 of adrenaline," the doctors say a lot that sounds like it's underwater.

"Okay, guys you need to leave now!" A doctor yells at us pushing us out of the room and closes the door, after 10 minutes I hear a doctor say "time of death, 12:30 pm" Aunt Michelle sobs, my aunt may hug me, I feel tears streaming down my face. He can't be dead, he can't be, he's only 16. A doctor comes out "I'm so sorry for your loss." He says and slowly walks away. We stand there for what seems like forever. Eventually, we all go home not saying a word.

"I'm going to go to my room," I say in almost a whisper when we get home. May nods,

"alright if you need anything let me know." She says quietly, I nod.

I go to my room and lay on my bed and start crying. I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I wake up it's morning. I look at the alarm clock, it's 9 in the morning, I sit up and feel a pain in my ribs. Shit, my binder. I slept with it on, I force myself to go to the bathroom and take it off, I then put on a tank top, a tee-shirt, and then wear a big sweater over that. I try not to think about anything that happened yesterday. I check my phone, 3 missed calls from MJ, damn it, I call her back,

"Hello?" I say quietly.

"Hey, how are you doing?" They ask me.

"I'm fine." I lie.

"Are you sure?" She asks

"Yeah," I lie again.

"Okay, well if you, or your aunt need anything please call me." They say to me. I nod,

"Yeah I will," I reply.

"I love you, babe." She tells me.

"love you too," I reply.

They hang up. I walk into the kitchen and make some cereal for breakfast, Aunt May must be sleeping still. I sit at the table. A tear falls on my face again but I quickly wipe it away. Aunt May walks out of her room,

"Hey, how are you doing?" She asks me. I shrug.

"I'm fine." I lie again. "how are you?" I ask her.

"I'll be okay." She says. We don't say anything, "I called you out of school for today and tomorrow." She says to me. I nod

"Thank you," I say. She nods.

My phone buzzes, it's a text from Mr. Stark, it says hey kid, we may have a lead on Loki. I sigh. "Is that Tony?" May asks me. I nod,

"they have a lead on Loki again," I explain.

"Do you need to go?" She asks me. I shake my head,

"no, they'll probably lose the lead in a few hours anyway." I say. "I have to call him though," I say I press dial and wait for him to answer the phone.

"Hey kid, you coming? We have a lead on Loki and want to get him this time." Mr. Stark says.

"Hey, um actually I can't come in today," I say

"What? Why?" He asks me.

"My cousin, he, he passed away yesterday," I say trying not to cry again saying the words.

"Shit. Peter, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" he asks.

"No, thank you though," I reply.

"Alright kid, you know my number if you or your aunt needs anything right?" he says

"Yeah," I reply.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, I'm sorry for your loss." He says.

"Thanks." I hang up.

"I'm going to call Michelle," May tells me. I nod and go to my room. I lay on the bed and scroll through Instagram trying to distract myself from any thoughts about what happened. I see kids from Oliver's school posting about him. Acting like they knew him. I turn off my phone and go to sleep again.


	2. Chapter Two

Around lunch time I go and get food. Aunt May is still on the phone with aunt Michelle. I grab a yogurt and some pretzels and eat them slowly. I grab the tv remote and turn on the tv, it automatically goes to the news,   
"Yesterday a 16 year old boy named Oliver James was shot and later died at the hospital." The news reporter says, I stare at the tv. wanting to turn it off but not being able to. "He was shot on Kale street, walking home from a friends house." She goes on to say, she shows a picture of the crime scene, there's crime scene tape everywhere and a blood stain on the ground. "Police at the time have no lead on the shooter, so they ask if you have any information to call the police station at this number." 

"I'm going to go for a walk!" I yell to my aunt,  
"okay, just be careful!" She yells back. I grab my shoes and put them on and walk outside the door and start walking to Kale street. It's a 10 minute walk. Once I get there the police are still there, and I see the blood stain.   
"Hey, kid, this is a crime scene, you can't be here." A police says. I nod,   
"Right, sorry Sir, have a good day." I say and walk away. What am I even doing here? I turn back around, "I'm sorry to bother you but you don't have any leads do you?" I ask the officer, he stares at me,   
"That's none of your business." He replies.   
"I'm sorry, it's just that was my cousin and i-" He cuts me off,   
"if it's your cousin, than the police should be updating his mom, ask his mom for any updates." He tells me. 

I nod slowly,   
"You need to go home, i'm sorry for your loss, but this is a crime scene you can't be here ma'am." He tells me. I flinch when he says ma'am, but don't correct him. I nod again.   
"Sorry." I say and turn around again. I end up going to a cafe and ordering a vanilla iced coffee. I put my head in my hands. Do not cry in here i repeat to myself over and over. The waitress puts my coffee in front of me,   
"Are you okay?" she asks me. I nod,   
"yeah i'm fine, just tired." I tell her. She nods,   
"well the coffee should help with that." She says and walks away. i take a sip. Aunt May texts me, Call me. I hit the call button. 

"Are you at the scene?" Aunt May asks worridly.   
"No! No im not why?" Its not a complete lie, right now im at the cafe.  
"I was just checking, cause i saw the news and i thought that you probaly went there even though that would be-" I cut her off   
"No, im at Lacy's Corner." I tell her saying the name of the cafe.   
"Alright, well i'll see you later." She says to me.   
"yeah." I reply  
"Oh! Before you hang up, we are going to have the wake on Thursday." She says to me. Im silent for a minute.   
"Alright." I say.  
"Kay, bye, love you." She says.   
"Bye." I reply and hang up. I finish the coffee and go back home. 

I walk in the door and take my shoes off. "Hey." I say to Aunt May. She wipes her face and says hi back. "You okay?" I ask her. She nods quietly.  
"Yeah. How are you doing?" She asks me.   
"I'm good." I lie. She sighs,   
"You could be honest with me Peter." She says.   
"So could you." I say back. She looks at me.   
"It is not your job to comfort me Pete, it is my job however to take care of you." She says.   
"I dont need someone to take care of me alright? I'm fine, I'm good." I tell her.   
"No one is okay after seeing their cousin pass away Peter, just talk to me please." She says.   
"I dont need to open up to anyone May!" I say. She doesnt say anything for a minute   
"You know damn well thats not true." She says. 

"Okay well every time I do open up to someone, they end up dying. So forgive me if Im a little hesitant to open up to you!" I snap at her.   
"Peter." She says quietly. I go to my room and close the door. I sit on the floor and start to cry. My door opens again, Aunt May sits next to me and hugs me.   
"It's not fair." I whisper. "I know it isnt. I know." She says quietly to me.   
"he was just a kid, he should still be alive." I say. She nods.   
"Yeah, he should be." she replies. We sit there for a while.  
"Peter you dont have to talk to me, just talk to someone like Ned, or MJ." She says to me. I dont say anything. "Alright, I'm going to cook dinner." She says quietly. I nod and stay there until dinners ready. Then I go straight to bed, but unable to sleep. 

It's around 2 am when I finally get up. Im gonna find whoever did this to him. I open my window and sneak out to the crime scene again, I get there, no police are there, where are the cameras i wonder, every street has them. I find a camera on the building and go in, it's unlocked. I go to the security rooms where the camera footage is. I find the tape from that day. I play it, I see my cousin walk down the street, theres a bright spot, like a glare on the camera in front of where my cousin is, then as he falls to the ground, the glare fades away slowly. I go to replay the footage.   
"Hey!" I hear someone yelling at me. I look at them, its the police from earlier. Shit. "Hands in the air where I can see them, do not make any movements!" He yells. 

Authors Note: Sorry if this chapter isnt as good as the last chapter, was really busy and couldn't spend a lot of time writing. Hope everyone is having a good day!


	3. Chapter Three

I slowly put my hands up. "Are you armed?" He asks me. "No, i'm unarmed." I inform him. "Okay, lay on the ground with your hands behind your back." He says to me. I follow his instructions. He walks towards me, "You're under arrest for unlawful entry." He tells me. I dont say anything. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in court." He says. "You can call a lawyer when we get to the station." He pauses, "do you know your rights?" He asks. "Yes." I reply not saying anything else. "Okay." He says 

He gets me inside his car and then drives to the police station and puts me in a cell, "Whats your parents number?" He asks me. "My parents are dead." I tell him. "Who do you live with?" he asks. Shit, "Um i live at this internship thing, the number is 800-999-333" I say. The officer writes it down. "we'll call them." he says. I sit on a bench. I'm the only one in here besides for a passed out drunk teen. "They are coming." The cop says bitterly. I nod. I put my head in my hands. I'm such an idiot. "What the fuck kid?" I hear him say. I look up, "Hey Mr. Stark." I say quietly in a whisper. 

The cop opens the door, "Your court date will be in two weeks." The cop says to me. I nod. Mr. Stark walks me to his car. I get in the passenger seat. "Explain yourself right now." He says sternly. I dont say anything "What were you doing?" He asks again louder. "I'm sorry." I say. "What were you doing in that building?" he asks. We haven't started driving. "The video footage of my cousins death, i wanted to see if i could find who did it." I say quietly. Mr. Stark doesnt say anything he just sighs. He starts the car, "Thats not how you go about this kid." He says. I dont reply. "If you wanted the footage you could have just called me and asked if i could get you it." He says.

"Would you?" I ask him. "No! Because thats not something you need to see kid. You shouldn't be watching your cousin get shot." He tells me. "Its not like i saw anyone in the video, there was just a glare where the shooter was and then it faded at the end of it." I say. "What?" he asks me. I repeat what i said. "Okay. Kid, you have to stay out of cop business." Mr. Stark tells me. "because you now managed to get yourself arrested, do you understand how serious that is?" He asks me. I nod, "yeah." I reply. "No you dont! Obviously you dont or you would have thought about this before you broke into the building!" He says angrily. 

"You have no clue what your dealing with." He says quietly. "Whats that supposed to mean?" I ask him. "Nothing." He says. "No, tell me, cause obviously you know something i dont." I say to him. "Kid-" I cut him off "Why are you acting like you know more about my cousins death than i do?" I ask him. "I'm not going into this with you. All you need to know is that you need to stay out of this." He says. We pull into Aunt May's driveway. Aunt May runs out. "If you know something about who killed my cousin you need to tell me!" I yell at him as I get out of the car. "No, i don't need to tell you anything." he says "and dont raise your voice at me." he adds on. 

"Mr. Stark please if you know who killed my cousin i have to know. I need to know." I say tears threatening to fall. "Okay, first of all, i never said i knew anything about what killed your cousin, second of all, if i did tell you the lead i have that could possibly lead to what killed your cousin, you'd go after it, and i cant have that!" He says. "So you have an idea? Mr. Stark please tell me!" I say in between sobs. "You'd go after it, and this thing is extremely dangerous! Its a suicide mission to go after it!" He yells at me. I stare at him. "What killed my cousin?" I ask. "If its something dangerous like youre saying it is, then the police wont be able to handle it, which makes it our problem." I tell him. 

"All i am saying Peter is that, we have a lead on this thing, its extremly extremly dangerous, stay out of this, not just because you should but because you could die fighting this thing, and i can't have that." He says to me. I dont say anything. "Whatever." I say and i go inside. I open the door to my room and close it. ten minutes later Aunt May comes in my room. "we're going to have a talk." she says sternly. "Okay." I say quietly. "What the actual fuck did you think you were doing Peter! Did you just decide it would be so fucking funny if you just got arrested?" She yells. I look at her. 

"Obviously i wasnt planning on getting caught." I say to her. "Oh okay then its totally fine." She says sarcastically. "Peter you're 17! You just got arrested! Do you know how bad this is going to look? What the hell were you thinking?" She yells. "I was thinking that the police dont have any leads on who killed him, and that they probably wont have any leads for a while, and how much quicker i could find the asshole who did this!" I yell. "Let the police do their job Peter! It's been less than a week of course they dont have any leads!" She yells. 

"Okay so what did Mr. Stark tell you? Cause as soon i said what i saw on the tape, he knew right away what it was as soon i told him!" I say. She doesnt say anything. "You are grounded until further notice, you will not have your phone, you will not be aloud to use your computer for anything other than school, and unless its for school related purposes youre not leaving this house." She tells me. I dont say anything. "Thats the end of discussion for now. Get some sleep." She says. She walks out of my room. 

I get under the covers of my bed and fall asleep.


End file.
